<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand by me by AnDimAcK_cRaCk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635489">Stand by me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk'>AnDimAcK_cRaCk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, F/M, Gift Fic, High School, Inspired by Fanfiction, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Tyrus - Freeform, amber is v protective of jonah, platonic jamber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The GHC+ Co almost at the end of their freshman year. But Jonah's behaviour has changed over the past few months making the GHC worried Amber is determined to find out why.</p>
<p>Inspired by a fic call 'I will listen to your silence until you fall asleep' by illbeyourreasonwhy (I hope you enjoy) go read that fic first if you haven't!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber &amp; Jonah Beck, Amber/Jonah Beck, Jonah Beck/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stand by me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourreasonwhy/gifts">illbeyourreasonwhy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber was worried. </p>
<p>She shouldn't be she's nearing the end of her junior year which means in August she'll start as a senior. She also managed to proudly come out to her friends as lesbian with the help of one of her closest friends Jonah who she had told first they accepted and loved her all the same. Of course Amber's feelings for Andi were still intensely their but she was okay with being her friend at that moment. Her parents had been fairly civil with each other recently which was weird but it was better than the constant arguing. She still worked at the spoon but enjoyed her job really. Life couldn't get any better than it was right now. </p>
<p>But still Amber felt very worried.</p>
<p>What was she worried about? One of her friends. Arguably her best friend Jonah.</p>
<p>Jonah Beck. The same Jonah she had dated at the start of high school and then dated again somewhere in the middle. They didn't end on good terms the first or the second time but they made up pretty quickly now they were great friends. Jonah was always there to listen in on her problems whether it be her sexuality or her bickering parents he wasn't the best at giving advice but he was a great outlet and he would distract her with something funny after or meet up to keep her company. Amber is aware how lucky she is to have him. </p>
<p>That's why she's so worried.</p>
<p>Jonah was usually out going always, wearing a smile, a social butterfly generally a happy person no matter what may of been happening in his life. However now he was smiling a little less around school especially he always look fearful and didn't talk as often either. Amber was sure that one time she had even seen him come out of the boys bathroom with red eyes and a tear-streaked face. </p>
<p>There was something wrong with him clearly, But if there was one thing Jonah didn't do it was communicate his feelings.</p>
<p>Amber had spoken to his friends about this they all admit he was being a little strange but they thought he wasn't acting all that different. Jonah notoriously was good at hiding his feelings but not from Amber she knew him all too well. At first she had thought Jonah's panic attacks had flared up again but he had been seeing a therapist for months now and he has medication besides if it was his panic attacks he would of told someone. Amber feared that it could've been his parents maybe they were losing money again. Whatever is was Jonah had already been through enough at his young age Amber wanted to find out what was wrong and help Jonah as much as she could. </p>
<p>Amber was currently working her Sunday shift at the spoon when as if on cue Jonah walked in taking a seat the counter smiling faintly at her. She smiled sympathetically back. </p>
<p>"Hey Jonah, What can I get you?" She asked gently</p>
<p>"I'd like a strawberry milkshake thanks" He nodded </p>
<p>"Coming right up" The blonde grinned. </p>
<p>She gave the order but carefully kept a close eye on the boy looking over her shoulder. He wore a plain expression like he was thinking about something. Once the milkshake was ready she gave it him he took it gratefully and slowly sipped the drink looking down solemnly. </p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" Amber asked cautiously</p>
<p>"Yeah" Jonah answered plainly </p>
<p>"You seem really down lately" </p>
<p>"I'm fine" Jonah smiled, But Amber could see pain in his eyes</p>
<p>"You know you can tell me anything Jo" </p>
<p>"I know" He huffed </p>
<p>"You know what this milkshake is on the house" I smiled </p>
<p>"You really don't have to-" Jonah started </p>
<p>"I insist ex-girlfriend special, Break up with her and your next therapy session is free" I joked </p>
<p>Jonah laughed a little which honestly gave Amber joy as well. </p>
<p>"I don't know if I'm ready to tell you but I will eventually" He reassured </p>
<p>"Okay then" </p>
<p>Amber felt a little more at ease after that. If Jonah was going through something he would tell her soon. </p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>Amber waved goodbye to a few of her friends as she went of for 4th period. She had already had a long morning but there would only be a few more weeks left of this before summer thank god on her way she saw this some guy with wavy dark hair in  a letterman jacket for the schools football team she realised it was Blake also a junior in her biology class he wasn't liked by a lot of people for the right reasons but she mostly stayed away from him. She was about to turn a corner when she noticed who Blake was talking too.</p>
<p>Was that Jonah?</p>
<p>Amber did a double take yep it was definitely him. At first she was kinda concerned she didn't even think they knew each other. But then again Jonah had known people from grant while they dated so maybe they were friends. Amber watched around the corner a little longer seeing that Jonah looked kinda... scared clutching his books to his chest Blake was laughing at him then he viciously knocked his books to the ground with force Amber wanted to intervene but the bell rang with that Blake left as did most people in the hall way. Jonah remained gathering his things Amber went over to help him. Surprised Jonah looked up at her. </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Amber asked handing him his books</p>
<p>"Yeah" He said shakily </p>
<p>"What was that about?" </p>
<p>"Nothing he must of mistaken me for someone else" Jonah shrugged </p>
<p>"Has he done this before?" Amber asked </p>
<p>"It's nothing okay" Jonah insisted tears building in his eyes "I'm gonna be late for class" Jonah said shaking his head walking away quickly. </p>
<p>As Jonah left it became pretty obvious to Amber what was going on. </p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>Later on Amber had free period the same time Jonah and his friends had lunch. One of his friends was her little brother T.J so she texted him to have everyone meet her near the cafeteria without Jonah so she could talk to them about this. </p>
<p>"Amber" </p>
<p>The girl turned to see T.J, Cyrus, Buffy and Marty with curious looks on their faces. </p>
<p>"What did you gather us all here for?" Buffy asked </p>
<p>"I was right there is something wrong with Jonah" She stated </p>
<p>"Go on" Cyrus said </p>
<p>"I saw him and this guy in my grade called Blake in the halls this morning Jonah looked pretty scared of him. Blake knocked his books onto the floor and left when I went to ask Jonah he got all defensive and walked away" </p>
<p>"So what you think Blake is bothering him?" Buffy asked </p>
<p>"Probably" </p>
<p>"Hey guys" </p>
<p>The group jumped startled by Jonah's sudden appearance. </p>
<p>"Are we getting lunch?" He asked </p>
<p>"Jonah who's Blake?" Marty asked </p>
<p>Jonah looked nervous at the mention of his name. He went pale.</p>
<p>"I don't know" He mumbled </p>
<p>"I saw you with him this morning and I saw what he did" Amber said </p>
<p>"I... I... um" Jonah started </p>
<p>"what's that sticking out your pocket?" Cyrus wondered at a small white slip of paper in the boys jean pocket. </p>
<p>"Nothing" Jonah quickly said stuffing it in further. </p>
<p>Buffy leaned forward Jonah tried to stop her but she was too quick to swipe it out and open it up her mouth gaped open in shock. </p>
<p>"Jonah did he write this?" Buffy wondered </p>
<p>"Let me see" Amber said taking it in her hands. </p>
<p>
  <em>'Saw you with you f*g friends earlier remember if you tell anyone about me their next I don't even know why anyone on this earth would give you any kind of attention no one cares about you not your friends or parents they don't want you around anymore your nothing you could drop dead and no one would give a shit.'</em>
</p>
<p>Tears welled in Amber's eyes as she passed round the note how could this guy be so cruel to someone who wasn't even his age she felt sick at the very thought. </p>
<p>"Jonah" Amber reached out to take his hand but he pulled away </p>
<p>"It's nothing" He choked </p>
<p>"It's not nothing your being bulli-" </p>
<p>"Don't say it" Jonah said raising his voice tears streaming down his face </p>
<p>"J-Jonah we need to tell the principle" Cyrus said softly </p>
<p>"N-no if we do he... he's just going to come after T.J and Cyrus and I can't let that happen it'll be all my fault" Jonah sobbed </p>
<p>"Not if we tell an adult" Buffy reassured </p>
<p>"NO!" Jonah yelled startling his friends </p>
<p>The boy sunk down against some locker crying some more, his breaths got shorter and his hands shook. Amber bent down to his level gently rubbing the back of his head quietly shushing him Cyrus followed suit putting a hand on his arm leaning his head against Jonah's. </p>
<p>"It's okay" Amber whispered softly. Jonah looked up his sobs being reduced to whimpers as his stream of tears began to slow down. </p>
<p>"How long has he been doing this?" Amber wondered brushing back some of the boys hair that had fallen forward</p>
<p>"A few months now" Everyone let him continue "It was just pushing me forward at first, then he started saying things that were hurtful, the notes in my locker and last week he... " Jonah trailed off </p>
<p>"What?" Marty wondered </p>
<p>Jonah slowly lifter his shirt to show a darkish purple bruise as big a fist probably we all gasped a little. </p>
<p>"He hit you?" Cyrus said softly </p>
<p>Jonah nodded more tears breaking from his eyes. </p>
<p>"It was always either me or you and T.J" He said shakily </p>
<p>Cyrus and T.J looked at each other T.J's face was red with fury looking to his right Buffy was the same her hand clenching into a fist.</p>
<p>"Where is this jerk?" T.J said </p>
<p>"Teej..." Cyrus said in a warning tone </p>
<p>"Were not gonna let him get away with this are we?" Buffy said angrily "He needs a taste of his own medicine" </p>
<p>"You guys shouldn't have to get in trouble for me" Jonah said </p>
<p>"Hey you don't seriously believe in what the note said do you?" Amber asked him "Because if you did then may I remind you that you mean the world to us Jonah we care about you so much don't think any differently just because of some stupid jock"</p>
<p>Jonah nodded wiping the rest of his tears.</p>
<p>"So what are we gonna do? Because I vote for beating him up until he can hardly walk" T.J said </p>
<p>"No were not doing that leave it too me" Amber said</p>
<p>"What are you gonna do?" Jonah muttered </p>
<p>"Trust me he won't bother you after I'm finished with him" Amber growled </p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>There was 20 minutes left of lunch for Jonah, Buffy, Cyrus, T.J and Marty. Amber dragged them all into the cafeteria where sure enough Blake was their flirting with freshman girls with this sick smile on his face. Amber was raging the look on his face made her feel furious. </p>
<p>"Blake!" She called out </p>
<p>Confused he went over to her slowly still wearing the same stupid smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"Hey um... Angela right?" </p>
<p>"Amber" The girl said sharply </p>
<p>"Okay what do you want?" </p>
<p>"It's simple really simple enough that even your teeny tiny football shaped brain can understand if you ever lay a finger on my friend again I'll break all ten of yours" </p>
<p>Blake was confused and angered at her words he looked to see Jonah and his friends close behind he scoffed and pushed past Amber going towards him.</p>
<p>"You told your little friends about me Beck and you think I'm scared of some freshmen and mouthy lesbo?" </p>
<p>He advanced forward Jonah looked like he was ready to bolt but Amber stepped in front of him.</p>
<p>"What is it with you and going after younger people? To scared to actually step to people your age?" Amber teased "And you can't even talk to girls that are the same age as you probably because everyone else that is older has the mind to understand that you're just a lonely jock too filled with toxic masculinity too feel secure about yourself so you talk down on a freshman who has his life way more figured out than you do" </p>
<p>Blake was sweating at Amber's words that tore into him he tried to regain his composure.</p>
<p>"Oh please that isn't true besides Beck isn't gonna do anything about it he knows what'll happen" </p>
<p>"He's not your property" Amber snapped </p>
<p>"Even if he was he's a pretty shitty peice of property even cried when I hit him why you guys decided to give him any kind of attention confuses me he's worthles-" </p>
<p>The sound of a slap echoed across the cafeteria and Amber's hand came in contact with Blake's face it was hard enough to send Blake stumbling backwards as he held his face. As he pulled away a red mark could be seen forming on his cheek. The others stood behind Amber a little scared, shocked but mostly impressed. </p>
<p>Amber made her way back over the group ushering them to leave the cafeteria.</p>
<p>"You'll regret that crazy bitch" Blake shouted </p>
<p>"I won't but I'll do it again if you come near my friends" She shouted back </p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Amber Kippen to the principles office"</em>
</p>
<p>It was the afternoon Amber and Jonah stood at his locker as Amber's name was announced on the intercom. Jonah looked up nervously.</p>
<p>"Now you're in trouble" He sighed </p>
<p>"So? I'll just take whatever the punishment is if it means he'll leave you alone for good" She smiled </p>
<p>"Can I at least come with you?" </p>
<p>"Sure" She smiled </p>
<p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p>
<p>Jonah bit down on his nails waiting to see how bad Amber would be punished he didn't want her to get in trouble he didn't even want her to get involved but there was no way of stopping her. Suddenly she walked out the office smiling brightly.</p>
<p>"Jonah the principal wants you" </p>
<p>Jonah adjusted his clothing before heading in to see Blake there with and ice pack on his face.</p>
<p>"Jonah" The principal started "Blake has something he would like to say to you" </p>
<p>"I'm very sorry for bullying you it was very wrong and I won't do it again" He said plainly </p>
<p>"I am sorry too" The principal said "We don't tolerate bullying here and Blake will be suspended for a week and half"</p>
<p>"Thank you" Jonah nodded </p>
<p>"You and Amber are now free to go" The principal smiled </p>
<p>The pair walked out the office in victory but Jonah still had one question.</p>
<p>"What punishment did you get?" </p>
<p>"I got off with a warning" </p>
<p>"How?" He asked surprised </p>
<p>"Don't tell the others but Blake has been making fun of people for years and the principal always knew about she was just waiting for someone to report him so she'd have a reason to suspend him" </p>
<p>"Thanks Amber I don't deserve you" </p>
<p>"I know but buy me some baby taters and were even" She grinned </p>
<p>Jonah genuinely laughed his dimples showing again. Which relieved Amber completely she would beat up the whole football team to see smile. They'd always stand by each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading thanks again to illbeyoureasonwhy for inspiring me :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>